Doctor Nate
by jalenbremmer
Summary: Different stories involving Doctor Nate. SLASH/all characters are of legal age
1. VJ's Injury

VJ Patterson was a good-looking young man and the ladies weren't the only ones who noticed. Recently after he had turned 18, Dr Nate Cooper had begun to notice that VJ was quite an attractive young man. Nate has always been gay; however he never thought he would be accepted so he stayed in the closet and went about dating beautiful women, such as; Ricky and Kat. He could never stay with one woman for so long because he got bored. Usually, Matt and Zac were Nate's main source of arousal. The fit, teacher/heartthrob walking around the house shirtless or in his tight underwear really satisfied Nate, while the young, twink like body of Matt turned him on too. One night when Zac had an injured leg he fell in the shower. Nate was the only one home so he had to go in and help. While helping naked Zac out of the shower he was face to face with his penis. It had to be at least 8 inches long and was thick and cut. Leah was a very lucky woman. Zac caught him looking, "what are you doing Nate," the puzzled hunk asked. Nate just looked up and said, "Your penis looks odd, I might need to give you a full physical exam tomorrow." This kind of stuff went on for a long time, Nate performed all of Zac's physicals, including the prostate exam. In fact, Nate's job has allowed him to see the penises of town hunks such as; Darryl Braxton, Andy Barrett, Chris Harrington and even John Palmer. However, VJ Patterson was yet to have a physical exam with Nate, and he wanted it to happen.

VJ was at the gym lifting weights when all of a sudden he dropped one, yelling in pain. Andy ran over to him and he said, "Andy, my arms, crap!" Andy quickly rang upstairs Nate. "Doc, I need you, VJ hurt his arm," said a worried Andy. Nate excused himself from lunch with Kat and ran to find VJ sitting in Andy's office. Nate looked to Andy, "mate, can I look at it privately?" Nate asked Andy.

"Sure," he replied. Nate walked into the office and closed the door, lower both sets of blinds. VJ was sitting there holding his left arm up, "it really hurts Nate," whispered VJ is shear pain. Nate quickly grabbed VJ's arm and began to feel it and rub it. Nate was admiring VJ's muscles and his biceps. He could feel himself getting too excited for his comfort at this moment, he began to massage VJ's muscles before turning his head, his eyes meeting VJ's. "When is the last time you had a physical VJ?" Nate asked. Young VJ looked puzzled.

"What's that?" queried VJ.

"It's an exam where I would check all aspects of your health, therefore preventing injuries like this one," Nate explained, "So you've never had a physical exam?"

"No, never really thought about it," explained VJ.

"Well, Zac and Matt both have had full physical examinations before, and were both extremely healthy. I'm sure you are fine," Nate explained, VJ showing a faint smile, "You are what though, 18?"

"Yeah," VJ replied.

"Well, I strongly recommend a full physical examination VJ," Nate explained, "if it would make you comfortable, I will perform the exam." VJ looked at Nate puzzled. Why would he need to be comfortable?

"Wait Nate, what does this exam have in it?" asked a confused VJ. "Can't a lady doctor do it?"

"Well, I'd check blood pressure, urine test, basically exam your entire body," VJ explained professionally, "So VJ, that will mean you will have to be nude for a majority of the exam and no mate because we don't have female doctors available for that."

VJ stood up, "I'm not getting naked in front of you," VJ said raising his voice. Nate sat him down, trying to get his settled. "VJ it's necessary for all men, to make sure you are healthy," explained Nate. VJ hesitated again, but calmed down.

"Will you have to touch my cock?" asked a nervous VJ. Nate began to get aroused.

"Yes, and also your prostate." Nate explained.

"What is that?" asked a confused VJ.

"It is one of the most uncomfortable areas of the exam VJ," Nate explained, "it's when I apply a lubricant to my index finger, you will have to bend over, and I insert by finger into you rectum to feel your prostate." VJ again looked uneasy.

"So what basically, you're sticking your finger in my ass," VJ whispered. Nate looked at him sympathetically.

"Well yes VJ, but it's standard procedure," Nate explained, "Zac, Matt, Brax and even Alf have gone through it and they are fine." Nate was helping to reassure VJ, but he was excited he would finally see this rig naked in person.

"Okay," said VJ.

"Great VJ, I'll up the appointment for 12pm Wednesday," Nate said, "just don't eat, drink or engage in any sexual activities 8 hours prior to the exam."

"Yep, no worries Nate," replied VJ. Nate opened the door, nodding at Andy to reassure him everything was okay. "Oh and thanks Nate. See you at home," VJ said.

"Oh and VJ, no heavy lifting until after I see you," Nate said before he left.


	2. Good Morning

VJ isn't exactly a gentle human being. He comes across as nice, however he can be very insensitive. But, not many people know except those very close to him know that VJ is actually incredibly sensitive and he always has been. He uses his exterior to intimidate people he fears however only few people know about VJ's true self, one of those obviously being his mother, Leah. But, Nate was soon going to find out just how sensitive and gentle VJ really is.

VJ awoke to the sun shining through the window onto his bare chest. VJ was extremely happy with his life, so much has happened to him and his family, so if anything were to ruin his life now he wouldn't be able to handle it. VJ got out of bed and strode over to the wardrobe; while outside Matt was pulling weeds for Leah, he lifted his head to VJ's window hearing a noise. He lifted his head to the site of his naked friend bending over looking for something to wear today. Matt could see everything. He then heard Zac yell, "VJ don't forget about your appointment today!" VJ, rose up and turned around after Zac spoke and noticed a shadow coming from outside. Matt quickly ducked down before VJ saw him. VJ shook his head assuming it was a bird and began to speak back to Zac. "I'm already nervous, Zac, I've never really had a guy touch my business before!" Heath got out some underwear and slipped them on. "Do you want breakfast?" asked Zac, laughing.

"What, are you going to make it?" asked a surprised VJ. Zac smiled on the other side of the door, "No, the diner mate."

"No, well I can't eat remember!" laughed VJ, "I hoped someone would give me some company before my big exam."

Zac laughed. "I'll hang out with you buddy."

VJ wasn't shy about his body; he knew he was close to god's gift to women. He had a good face, he was fit and tanned, he was well endowed and his butt was perfect and rump. So walking around in tight, white underwear was something that didn't vase him. "VJ you should put on some clothes," said Zac, "Leah and Kat don't want to see the entire VJ Patterson." VJ turned around and grabbed his crouch. "What's wrong with the entire VJ Patterson?," laughed VJ.

"Whoa!" yelled Kat. VJ jumped and turned around, covering his crouch.

"Sorry Kat , not used to you being here," explained VJ.

"Yeah, well I liked to see the VJ that doesn't walk around basically naked," laughed Kat. Just then Matt walked inside. Kat started heading for the front door, "Oh and good luck with your physical VJ," Kat said sarcastically. Heath turned back to Zac and Matt who were in hysterics. "Well then Mr MacGuire, I need to get changed," said VJ, dropping his underwear to the ground in the kitchen and walking off to the bedroom completely naked, Zac laughed while Matt couldn't take his eyes away.

Over at the Diner, Nate was getting a little excited. In mere hours he would be touching a naked VJ Patterson, arguably one of the best looking men in Summer Bay. Nate had breakfast with Ricky and Kyle. After breakfast, they left for work and Nate stayed behind before work. As soon as they left, Sid went to the bathroom and stood completely naked. He sat there, picturing VJ sitting in the hospital room naked; soon he would be touching the hunks glorious body, especially his cock, which Nate was excited to have a glimpse at. Nate began to get hard and quickly got up and went outside under the pier. There he looked around carefully and began stroking his own cock. Whenever Nate had to perform a man's physical, he could never control his sexual urges, sometimes he would even get aroused during the exam. So masturbating to the image of these men just took his mind off it. You see Nate has never exactly been with a man, so his arousal was and is still completely uncontrollable. One day he would tell his family and friends the truth, but not today. Nate was so concentrated on his masturbation that he didn't even notice Kyle had come back because he forget his wallet. Kyle saw Nate from behind and didn't think twice. It was when he got above the pier that he heard Nate's moans. "You okay there", Nate instantly jumped; the surprise came as his climax did, leaving his semen all over the sand. "Nate, are you okay," asked a concerned Kyle. "Uh yeah Kyle, just slipped while reading some notes, I'm up now all fine," replied Nate.

Nate smirked, but felt lucky nobody caught him. Little did he know someone was watching him and they would be back to see more.


	3. The Exam Begins

Zac was driving VJ to the hospital. VJ was still a little nervous, but god he could never tell Zac that! VJ looked over to his mother's fiance and all he wanted to know was what the prostate exam was like. That was the only thing on his mind, the fact that he would have to bend over and let a man put his finger up his butt. But VJ was going to hesitate any longer, so he quickly asked Zac, "What's the prostate exam like?" Zac looked over in surprise, but then began laughing.

"Are you seriously worried about that mate?" Zac asked. VJ looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm nervous about having some guy shove his finger up my ass," whispered VJ. Zac looked at VJ who seemed as if he was genially scared.

"Listen VJ, all you do is bend over slightly and Nate will as quickly as he can check you prostate with his finger," explained Zac, "it will probably hurt, but he will tell you that you can be as loud as you need to be." VJ looked to Zac with concern.

"Yeah I suppose." Replied VJ, "But did it hurt you?"

"Hell yeah," replied Zac, "but it's to prevent prostate cancer, so you have to do it!" Zac pulled up to the hospital and VJ hoped out. "Thanks Zac, I'll talk to you later," said VJ.

"I'm coming in with you mate," explained Zac.

"Oh, okay." Said VJ. Zac knew that in some cases the prostate exam wasn't necessarily that quick.

VJ and Zac walked into the hospital and instantly ran into Nate. "Hey Doc, um where does he go?" asked Zac. "Hey guys, just come this way, VJ and I'll take you into the examination room," replied Nate, "You cant wait outside the room, Zac." He was so excited, any minute now he was going to see VJ in all his glory. Nate walked into the exam room with VJ in toe. "Have a seat VJ, I'll ask some questions first," said Nate. VJ sat in the chair and he was already sweating, Nate noticed but didn't say anything. "Okay, now when was the last time you had a cold?" asked Nate.

"Um, like a couple months ago," he replied.

"Do you smoke cigarettes or marijuana?"

"No."

"Do you drink alcohol regularly?"

"Not really."

"Are you sexually active?"

"Yep."

"Have you ever had an STD before?

"No." Nate got up out of his chair.

"Now firstly, I'll check your blood pressure, so could you rest your arm on the table," asked Nate. VJ complied. Nate wrapped the pressure tester around VJ's arm, once again feeling his biceps. Nate was trying to be quick. "Okay your blood pressure is good, very average." Now VJ, can I please ask you to remove all items of clothing and sit on the bed for me," asked Nate. VJ's nerves began to return, but he didn't want Nate to see, so he complied and began to undress. Nate watched as VJ pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned abs. He then removed his pants, Nate noticing his toned thighs and finally as removing his shoes and socks, VJ pulled down his underwear, revealing his penis. Nate looked on, almost drooling. VJ's body was a masterpiece and his penis was at least 7 inches flaccid. VJ sat on the bed looking at Nate who was staring at his lower body. VJ began to feel insecure.

Nate walked over and began checking the simple things such as eyes, ears and mouth. He also checked his legs, throat, back and his chest. Nate was enjoying the chest and quickly began to play with VJ's nipples, making it seem as if he is examining them. VJ put his head back and gave a silent moan as Nate touched his nipples. Nate watched as his nipples became erect, which was also a sign of arousal, which in turn gave Nate arousal. VJ put his head down as he felt Sid get lower and lower. "Can you lay back now please VJ?" Asked Nate, VJ complied and lay down. Nate quickly found VJ's penis and lifted it up. VJ noticed that Nate's hands were cold on his dick, which made VJ shiver. Nate began to touch VJ's balls which gave VJ some sexual arousal. It was strange for him because no man had ever touched him like Nate was and without even noticing, VJ began to sprout an erection. Nate had to double take as he saw VJ's penis grow to a length of at least 9 inches. "Sorry Nate, I guess it just because someone is touching my dick," explained Heath.

"Don't worry bud, it happens all the time," explained Nate, who was now excited for VJ's reaction to the prostate exam. VJ was worried because he began to think that it wasn't just the feeling that was making him get an erection, it was Nate.


End file.
